Working together
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: What if there was another person got to Loki first in Stuttgart? What if there was another organization just like SHIELD, protecting earth from other extraterrestrial forces, and not quite fond of SHIELD and the International World Security?


**Title: Working together.  
**

**Summary: What if there was another person got to Loki first in Stuttgart? What if there was another organization just like SHIELD, protecting earth from other extraterrestrial forces, and not quite fond of SHIELD and the International World Security? And what if Fury just happened to get his hands on one of their agents?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it or we would see more Clint/Tasha moments. Though I did love the whole Tony/Pepper scene.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Archive - Just not her day.  
**

It was supposed to be another simple street performance that night. But after watching people screaming out of the Grand Hall of Stuttgart, being objected to shrill screams and wailed panics and being forced to kneel in front of a megalomaniac, Flavia Drake wondered if she should have just that flight home that night.

* * *

**An hour before Loki's attack on Stuttgart…**

Putting down her violin case, Flavia Drake, age 19, surveyed the crowd, deeming the place as a good place for the night performance. Her phone suddenly rang, distracting the red-head from setting up her speaker.

"Tell me Archive, why the hell are you doing in Stuttgart, Germany?"

Flavia rolled her eyes as she sat down on the fountain. "Hello to you too, Matt. And what did I tell you about tracking my whereabouts?"

"You're supposed to be in a flight back to London now." The man replied back peevishly. "What am I going to tell the Director now?"

"Come on." Flavia smiled at some people wandering in the square, "I think I deserve some break. I mean, when's the last time I had a vacation?"

"The director wants to brief you on a new mission." She can hear the sound of papers being shuffled around. "What am I supposed to tell her?"

"Jeez, just tell her I'm currently wasted somewhere in an obscure bar and she can brief me tomorrow afternoon when I get back. Tonight," Flavia flipped her notebook open, "I'm just another street violinist performing live, ok?"

"Fine." Flavia smirked. She knew the man was a big softie when it comes to her, "I'll cover you up this one time. Just don't do anything that attracts any unwanted attention."

"Dude, I performing live in front of hundreds of strangers. If that doesn't get me any attention, I don't know what is." The brown-eyed girl can still hear the technician's surprised snorts as she end the call. Really, one of these days she's going to drag that man away from his computer and into some sunlight.

Putting away her phone, Flavia quickly set up her equipment before pulling out a beautiful russet-colored violin, smiling happily to herself. Tuning the strings for a few seconds, the girl nodded to herself before the first notes of Guiseppe Tartini's_ the Devil's Trill _echoed in the square.

Forgetting about the others -placing the venue, audiences and the chaotic life she had on the back of her thoughts- she focused entirely in her play.

Her pride could not stand for less.

* * *

Loki surveyed the chaotic crowd, reveling in their fear. Creating some illusions to stop his future subjects from running away, the demi-god smiled. Yes, this is what he was born to live for.

"Kneel before me." Everyone stared uncertainly at one another. Loki smirked as he rapped his specter to the ground, "I said... KNEEL!"A blue light lit up around the crowd for a minute.

Flavia yelped when someone tugged her down. Around her, everyone had quickly kneeled as one in front of the crazy man.

* * *

Loki gestured grandly, as if he was addressing his subjects, "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity."

The red-head put her violin back into the case, thanking any Gods she can think of for remembering to grab the case when she noticed the screaming crowd. Eyeing the man with the weird looking specter, the young woman quickly keyed in a simple text message and sent it to a certain group, snorted as she listened to some ridiculous speech that every egomaniac seemed to be fond of. As much she wanted to hit the crazy man, Flavia knew she shouldn't reveal herself in this crowd. She can only wait for back-up and watch the shitty show.

"You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

An old German man stood, staring defiantly at him. "Not to men like you."

"There are no men like me." The man smirked arrogantly. Flavia absently logged any details she can see. Judging from the way he's dressed and the arrogant speech patterns, must be another mythical legend, possibly a demi-god. The girl quickly made a mental note to Byakuran about space-time quantum physics the next time she dropped by in Italy.

"There are always men like you."

'Look to your elder, people' the demi-god (Celtic, Norse?) said, lifting his spear once again. 'Let him be an example.'

The old man paled as the spear was pointed at him. Flavia felt sick when she realized what the crazy demi-god wanted do to the poor old man.

_Just don't do anything that attracts any unwanted attention…_

Screw this.

* * *

Loki was surprised when a blue light appears out of nowhere and blocking the blast. He frowned when he noticed the words floating on the shield.

_Archaic runes? Impossible…_

"Oi, guy with the weird-ass clothes! How about picking an opponent in your own size?" Loki turned to find sea of kneeling people parted away to reveal a young red-head standing defiantly at him, runes floating around her.

With a quick snap, the shield returned back to the girl as she dropped her knee-length jacket, revealing multitudes of tattoos on her bare hands, still holding to her violin bow. Still keeping her eyes on the Demi-god, the girl ran her hand over the bow, turning it into a huge double-edge crystal sword.

"Now, mind introducing yourself before I cut you into pieces?"

* * *

"I am Loki, of Asgard. And I am burdened with a glorious purpose." Loki smirked. "Now kneel and I might spare your life."

"Dear lord." Flavia muttered. "_Another _Demi-god? And here I'm still recovering from Susanoo." She raised her sword, strings of runes suddenly appeared out of nowhere, flinging people out of the way as she swing her sword at Loki. "I think I'll take a freaking rain check."

"Submit to ME!"

"What are you; another egomaniac with authority issues? Wait, you are!" Flavia swung the crystal sword, runes flashing madly around her, feeling quite frustrated that the jackass wouldn't stay down. The demi-god instead bored her to tears with all his _stupid, stupid_ speeches about submitting and true freedom.

Loki glared as he blocked swing after swing, spitting something in his ancient language as runes blew up in front of him. The demi-god then noticed a group of children huddling behind an over-turned table, watching them with wide-eyes. Loki smirked as he pointed the specter at them. Just as he thought, the girl turned and paled when she noticed his targets.

"NO!" Flavia yelled, dropping her sword as she dived to intercept the blast, yelling as she smashed head-first into a cart, wincing as blood dripped into her eyes. She wiped away the blood to see Loki looming over her.

"Kneel or die before me, ant." Loki sneered.

Flavia looked up, smirking. "I think I'll go with option C."

With a loud yell, Loki swung his specter downward. The red-head quickly closed her eyes, preparing for the impact.

A loud boom forced her eyes open.

A man with a star and stripe-spangled uniform stood in front of her, blocking the blast. "You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."

_Dear god, she just stumbled in one of those weird freak shows, didn't she?_

* * *

Watching as Iron-man (heard of him, quite impressed with the current destruction record he had,) and the weird guy in the American flag uniform apprehending the demi-god, Flavia smiled. Wiping the blood from her face, she wandered back to her violin case and her jacket, thankful that no one had swiped them during the chaos. Now, she just need to get back her sword and scuttled before anyone remembers her.

"I supposed this belong to you ma'am?" she turned to find the weird guy holding her sword. "I'm afraid I need you to come with us."

_Ah fuck._

* * *

**London.**

"Ah Director?" A woman in her early thirties turned to find one of her aides standing by her office door, looking guilty. The woman nodded for him to continue.

"Ah, it's seems that um, Mistress Drake just got arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Done! More explanation coming up in chapter 2, shedding more light on the mysterious organization and more on Flavia.

Review!


End file.
